


honey sweet voice

by cashtonglows



Series: it's christmas time mfs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin in Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Eggnog, Fluff, Hi hi hi, Hurt Luke Hemmings, Hurt/Comfort, ITS CHRISTMAS TIME U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, Idiots in Love, Love Actually References, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all christmas things!, also luke likes bath and body works candles, but only kind of, but theres eggnog, idk why i feel like i should tag that, its like a not serious hurt, michael n cal are only mentioned sorry, this is jus lashton christmas fluff pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonglows/pseuds/cashtonglows
Summary: Luke knew that sobbing on the couch to ‘Love Actually’ and drinking eggnog from thecartonwas perhaps one of the most childish things he, a twenty two year old man, could be doing. But, really, who cares? It wasn’t like Ashton was home. Not yet, at least.—Luke is really, really, very much in love with Ashton. And all it takes is a stupid Christmas movie and the first of December for him to realize just how lucky he is that Ashton is really, really, very much in love with Luke, too.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: it's christmas time mfs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	honey sweet voice

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!  
> so i kinda wanna do some christmas fics (even tho im jewish smh) leading up to the 25th! idk if i'll do one every day, or maybe it'll be like a 12 days type beat. but i adore christmas fluff n i don't think there's enough 5sos ones out there so here i am. delivering the content.  
> also this may or may not be inspired by things that have happened to me when i've shifted to 2015 5sos era lmao  
> OH i also just made a tumblr n posted this fic on there (i'll be posting others on there, too)! it's https://cashtonglows.tumblr.com/ !  
> anyways enjoy this short lil lashton fluff while i work on homework!  
> love u!  
> lou

Luke knew that sobbing on the couch to ‘Love Actually’ and drinking eggnog from the _carton _was perhaps one of the most childish things he, a twenty two year old man, could be doing. But, really, who cares? It wasn’t like Ashton was home. Not yet, at least.__

____

His boyfriend had been out all day working. Ashton had just been complaining about it the night before, going on about how ‘the cafe doesn’t need to be decorated in order for it to _feel _Christmas-y’ because ‘it’s the first day of December, and that’s Christmas-y enough!’. And, really, Ashton was a shit liar. Luke could see right through him like always. He knew that Ashton’s complaints were hiding his guilty pleasure of holiday decorating.__

______ _ _

If their apartment was anything to go by, that is.

______ _ _

Luke made Ashton wait until after Thanksgiving, but the moment the table was cleared and the dishes were done, he had gone straight for the hall closet that held their decorations. The turkeys and pumpkins were quickly replaced with snowmen and bells, and Luke was pretty sure that the glitter in Ashton’s hair wasn’t going to wash out anytime soon.

______ _ _

Within the next few days, Luke and Ashton’s apartment was adorned with twinkling lights, paper snowflakes that they had made with Calum and Michael the year before and fake leaves placed carefully on various surfaces. Their usual white pillows were replaced with red and green ones (Luke was pretty sure Ashton had stolen them from his childhood home the last time they went back to Australia). Of course, there was an obnoxiously large tree in the corner, too, decorated with lights and more ornaments than Luke could count.

______ _ _

And it wasn’t that Luke didn’t like Christmas, either. He _loved _it. It was always one of his favorite times of the year (aside from the month of July, since that was his and Ashton’s birthdays), and he loved how excited Ashton got.__

________ _ _ _ _

Luke loved the mistletoe and the hot chocolate. He loved the snow and the music and the holiday candles that Bath & Body Works sold. He loved the warm, morning cuddles and staying in bed until noon because just being next to Ashton was enough to combat the icy New York weather. Luke loved watching snowflakes fall and settle themselves softly into his and Ashton’s hair as they walked, their gloved hands interlaced and swinging beneath them.

________ _ _ _ _

Luke also loved making out with Ashton underneath the Christmas tree because the lights reflecting in his eyes looked too ethereal for him not to kiss his beautiful boyfriend until they were both breathless.

________ _ _ _ _

And, yeah, Luke loved the movies. Especially ‘Love Actually’. He had seen it too many times for him to count, and he could practically recite it from memory. It was definitely one of his favorite Christmas movies, but he never got emotional or anything.

________ _ _ _ _

Which was why there was absolutely no reason for him to be wiping tears from his eyes at a rerun of the movie, drinking eggnog from the fucking carton and spilling it all over himself in the process.

________ _ _ _ _

Luke watched as all of the stories came full circle, the hugs and the smiles in the airport scene just making his tears fall faster. He tore his gaze away from the screen just to look down at the half empty carton of eggnog in his hand, bitterly reminding him that it was full when he started the movie, and why did he even grab the carton in the first place? The mugs were _right there _, and Luke really could’ve just—__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The stupid, little bell that Ashton had made Luke attach to the doorknob of the front door rang throughout the apartment. “Luke? Please don’t be mad, but there’s more glitter in my hair.” Ashton called out, his voice ending in a giggle as he turned the corner only to find Luke.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke, whose tangled, unkempt hair was worse than Ashton’s glittery curls. Luke, who had an eggnog-stained blanket pulled up to his shoulders, his legs folded against his chest in an attempt to fit all of himself underneath it. Luke, who had rushed to hide the half empty carton of eggnog from Ashton as he furiously wiped his eyes and prayed that the redness in his cheeks would die down.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A-Ash! How was—” A hiccuped sob cut Luke’s words off, as well as ruining any kind of secrecy he had hoped to keep.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton immediately sat down next to Luke, his eyes shining with concern. “Hey, hey, what’s going on, baby?” He took the carton from Luke’s hand, not even reacting at its half empty state, and set it down on the floor carefully, pulling Luke in and holding him gently against his chest.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And, if it wasn’t enough already, Ashton started running his hand through Luke’s curls (well, as best as he could considering the state of them) and pressing kisses to the top of Luke’s head.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another sob escaped Luke’s lips as he crumpled against Ashton’s chest. He wrapped his arms weakly around his boyfriend’s middle, letting his tears fall into his lap helplessly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lu, baby, what’s wrong?” Ashton asked again, his voice soft and gentle.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And, honestly, fuck Ashton because the only thing his honey sweet voice was doing was making Luke cry even more because it was reminding him too much of the stupid movie that he had been sobbing over for the past half hour or so. And how was he supposed to answer that question?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton tried again. “Is it the candles? I know I probably lit too much, but I just know how much you love Bath & Body Works, so I wanted…” He trailed off, and Luke watched as Ashton glanced sheepishly at the four candles that were flickering around the room.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke couldn’t help but let a light giggle pass through his tears, getting Ashton’s attention back on him. “What? What is it?” Ashton asked curiously. “You’re sobbing on the couch drinking eggnog from the carton, and now you’re laughing at me?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke giggled again, and he sat up, using the sleeve of his (Ashton’s) sweater to wipe away his tears. “It’s not the candles, you idiot.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton bit his lip before curving the corners up into a smile. “Oh.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s just…” Luke sighed, tearing his eyes away from Ashton’s worried ones and glancing at the TV, which was still showing the credits from the movie. “I don’t even know, honestly. I was doing fine, waiting for you to come home, working on some bullshit essay I need to write, and then a rerun of ‘Love Actually’ came on.” He sniffled, bringing his watery gaze back to Ashton. “And, you know, I love that movie and all, and I guess I just… I don’t—”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton cut Luke off, placing his hand on top of his. “God, you weren’t crying at the movie, were you?” He asked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke sighed and nodded weakly. “Yeah…” He sniffled again, wiping his nose with the back of his free hand. “I know it’s pathetic, Ash, but it just made me think about how much love I have around me. With Michael and Calum and my family and _you _. Especially you.” Luke squeezed Ashton’s hand. “You’ve become a part of me this past year, Ashton, whether you like it or not. I love you so much, it used to scare me. But it doesn’t scare me anymore.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Loving you has just _become _who I am now, alongside everything else. And I’m not afraid anymore. You’ve taken up a space in my heart that I’ve had reserved for so long I never thought it would be filled. I never thought I’d find my person, but I _did _, and I’m just so fucking lucky that it’s _you _.” Luke smiled softly, the feeling of tears running down his cheeks all too familiar at this point. “That’s why I was crying at the movie. All the love, all the smiles, it all reminded me of how lucky I am that it’s _you _.”________

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton was crying now, too, and he brought his free hand up to Luke’s cheek to wipe away some of his tears. He ran his thumb along Luke’s cheekbone, and Luke’s eyes softened at the gesture.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke was never this type. He was the one who stuttered over his words, his stupid mind making everything so complicated that his mouth couldn’t form the sentences he so desperately wanted Ashton to hear. He was normally the one _receiving _the declarations of love, since Ashton was always better with his words.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But Luke just loved Ashton so fucking much, and he wanted to tell him. Really, _really _tell him.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton pulled Luke close, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “Oh, darling. My sweet, angel Lu.” He murmured against Luke’s skin, making Luke’s heart flutter delightedly in his chest. He always loved the pet names Ashton used, and today was no different, even if his cheeks were tear stained. “You’re my person just as much as I am yours. Sometimes I can’t believe how hard I’ve fallen for you, but then I take one look at you and I _know _that I’ll fall even more in love with you every day.”__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke smiled softly, tilting his head up so that their lips were mere inches apart. “I can’t say it enough. I love you more than anything.” He whispered. “And I love that you love me back, despite all of my… well, despite all of _me _.”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Because, even though he knew Ashton loved him back, Luke still found it hard to believe. Hard to believe that Ashton, beautiful, graceful Ashton who was amazing with his words and excessively kind and gentle to everyone he met, loved Luke, clumsy, too tall Luke who took up too much space and contributed too little.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton shook his head, and he leaned in even closer to close the gap between their lips after he spoke one last time, his words making every last bit of Luke’s insecurities melt away like the snow on Ashton’s eyelashes.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, Lu, to me, you are _perfect _.”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - https://cashtonglows.tumblr.com/  
> kudos n comments are always appreciated!  
> lou xx


End file.
